jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla sorna
InGen Island File: Isla Sorna 'meaning': "sarcasm island" 'size': 69 square miles Known Incident'''s: Hurricane Clarissa '''Distance from the mainland: Roughly 200 miles History Unlike Nublar, which had to have a native population relocated, Isla Sorna was an island, relatively uninhabited by humans, instead what lived on this island was just Plants and Animals native to "Las Cinco Muertes" like the "Moku-pa" a type of Asterparan toucan native to both the Island-chain and Isla Nublar. When Ingen leased the island chain from the government (in the late 1970's), they set up laboratories and observatory camps all over the island. And as time passed they made over 22-28 species of dinosaurs and 6''' species of pterosaur, each with their own "variants" and "sub-groups". You see Isla Sorna (or as InGen called it, '''"SITE-B") was the main research-facility/factory-floor for the park that was under construction, in San-Deigo. But then Hammond changed plans and decide, that given the massive cost of transporting such animals over a long distance away, he'd much rather prefer that the Park be relocated to Isla Nublar (Sorna's North-eastern sister-island). And so, when the park was ready, they began transporting the animals to Isla Nublar in waves from 1988 to 1993. But, around the time of the "Jurassic Park" incident, the storm that contributed to a power-outage (called Hurricane Clarissa), soon moved to "Las Cinco Muertes" forcing the staff to evacuate, leaving the dinosaurs to fend for themselves. And as Ian's Saying goes: "Life Will find a way" for, in the next four years, Sorna's dinosaurs began to breed and thrive in their new-found freedom, eventually replacing newly all of the native wildlife and forming their own ecological system, with dozens of them, living their own social groups, with any tech restraining them. And all this time, Hammond, who recently had a change of heart, began to protect the dinosaurs from human interference. Unfortunately, in the spring of 1997, a rich British family on a yacht-cruise stumbled upon the island and their little girl was attacked by a pack of pro-compsognathus, native to the island. The Family soon began a lawsuit to InGen, causing the company to overthrow Hammond and put his nephew "Peter Ludlow" in charge. As soon as this happened Ludlow demand the company make a "sweep" of Isla Sorna and attain their "assets" in order to revive the park in San-Deigo as a means of fixing their massive debt. And while most of their mission was a failure, they succeed to apprehend a male Tyrannosaurus Rex and it's Infant and transport them to San-Deigo. However, because they didn't use the right amount of tranquilizer, the buck-T-rex woke up, killed everyone on the boat and rampaged through the city, causing the event that is known as "the San-Diego Incident". Thankfully, due to the actions of Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding, both the T-rex and it's Infant were returned to Isla Sorna. And soon after, Hammond finally convinces the US and Costa Rican governments to Declare Isla Sorna as a Restricted Wildlife perverse, to keep the dinosaurs save from Human interference. setting up what is known as the GENE-GUARD-ACT. However, as the 2000's'''came around the general public knew about InGen's dinosaurs, some people began paying anyone that would give them a glimpse of these amazing animals. In particular, a certain illegal para-sailing group, called "DINO-SOAR" took advantage of this public interest. But one trip ended up perishing at the hands of a Spinosaurus, leaving '''Eric Kirby stranded on the island. Soon Afterwards, his parents: Paul Kirby and Amanda Kirby tricked Alan Grant into helping a rescue-party for Eric. And although a few of their party died, they succeeded in escaping the Island, as well as accidentally releasing flocks of "Pteranodon Hippocratesis", this then leads onto the "roaming pterosaurs incident” Location and Geography Located about 87 miles the infamous Isla Nublar And 207 from the mainland Isla Sorna earns it's name due to it's large and widespread size, being even bigger than Isla Sorna in comparison. like Isla Nublar, was originally igneous. Part of a hotspot archipelago in the Pacific, Las Cinco Muertes, Isla Sorna has a geographical plain of sharp volcanic cliffs, which over time, has been overlain with both classic and coniferous jungle. This volcanic history was actually tapped into by InGen, who used geothermal energy as a renewable power source to run the Worker Village. Incredibly mountainous, this geological construct has allowed for an interesting division between the predators and herbivores of the island. The larger and more fearsome carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor tend to stay mostly towards the island interior, while the herbivores such as Parasaurolophus and Mamenchisaurus stay on the rim of the island along with very small carnivores such as Compsognathus. Interestingly, the structure of the island allows for a very curious arrangement. The island has multiple channels and canyons that cut into the island interior all the way from the coast. Essentially, a large enough portion of the island interior also has a large number of water inlets cutting into it. Although the island is in a tropical region, at night, Isla Sorna has been shown to be cold enough for one to see their own breath. Isla Sorna has a wide array of habitats, such as dense and tropical jungles, wetlands, rivers, lakes, savannas, plains, floodplains, watering holes, shrublands, valleys, swamps, badlands, grasslands, forests, woodlands and canyon-like rocky terrains. Caves are also known to be found in the rocky terrains, forests and woodlands from time to time. Isla Sorna also has coastal caves and sandy beaches. The warm and tropical weather of the island often makes it susceptible to occasional rain storms and monthly dry seasons which also cause droughts. Ecology Isla sorna is home to a wide variety of fauna recreated by InGen While dinosaurs are the most commonly seen fauna, mammals and reptiles, along with birds and amphibians also live around the island. The seas that surround the island serve as the prominent habitat for numerous water based fauna including fish, marine reptiles and even prehistoric whales. In regards to the carnivores, Tyrannosaurus dominates at the top of the food chain as the main apex predator of the island, while predators such as Suchomimus, Gorgosaurus, Megalania, Dryptosaurus and many others each occupy their own niches. On the other hand, giant herbivores like sauropods and Paraceratherium have the advantage of feeding on trees, all the while leaving the grass and low growing vegetation to herbivores who restrict themselves to feeding at that level, thus displaying herbivore niche partitioning. Flocks of pterosaurs can also be found flying throughout the skies. Migrations are known to occur on Grande from time to time, usually in dry seasons and droughts when food and water become less abundant for the herbivores. On other occasions such as breeding season, herds of herbivorous dinosaurs travel long distances to reach their traditional nesting grounds Flora Redwoods Lima Beans Soy Beans Rubber trees Elephant Grass Giant Chain Ferns Fauna ''Theropods: Tyrannosaurus (apex predator) Gallimimus Compsognathus Velociraptor Carnotaurus baryonyx Ceratosaurus Dilophosaurus Suchomimus Ornithopods: Dryosaurus Parasaurolophus Corythosaurus Edmontosaurus Ceratopsians: Triceratops Microceratus Sauropods: Mamenchisaurus Brachiosaurus Ankylosaurs: Ankylosaurus Stegosaurs: Stegosaurus Pachycephalosaurs: Pachycephalosaurus Pterosaurs: Pteranodon Crocodilians: Insects: Birds: Mosasaurs: Mosasaurus